


The Meeting

by csulliven



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Shazam! (2019) Spoilers, Teasing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Bruce wants Clark to check out the new superhero in Fawcett City.





	The Meeting

When Clark received the call from Bruce he wasn’t sure what to expect. He and Bruce stayed in touch, but their calls were few and far in between.  
“Turn on your Tv,” Clark frowned at this. He worked at a news paper so he was always kept up to date on current events. He went ahead and turned on the Tv. He didn’t know what to think when he saw it. Somehow he missed an entire fight involving some sort of demon creatures and six new superheroes.  
“I’m not sure what you want me to do with this information Bruce. Am I suppose to introduce myself or what?” He continued staring at the Tv as the same clip of the new superheroes played.  
“Well it would take me a couple of hours to get over there so pretty much yes,” Clark sighs. Today was suppose to be his day off. He was going to relax and unless something serious happened, maybe watch some Tv. He stood up and put on his costume before slipping on his civilian clothes. Metropolis was busy enough that he didn’t want to be seen flying out of an apartment building window.  
When he arrived in Fawcett City it was quiet. There didn’t seem to be anything dangerous and other than the giant head on the street you wouldn’t think that there was an attack that happened a couple days ago. He flew around for about thirty minutes before one of the new superheros showed up. He thinks he saw him before, but last he remembered it was just a bunch of youtube videos of the super being funny. Clark thinks he was called the Red Cyclone or something.  
“Wow, Superman visiting here. That’s so cool!” Superman landed on one of the nearby buildings and the red cyclone followed.  
“I just wanted to introduce myself. I try to at least meet as many superheros as I can,” He thinks back to Bruce making him fly all over the place to introduce himself so he didn’t have to. Even though he is rich and doesn’t have to go to work everyday.  
“Well it’s super nice to meet you superman sir,” He had a huge smile on his face and Clark felt himself smile back. “Freddy is going to be so jealous,” Superman thinks about asking, but understands secret identities and if this superhero isn’t quite used to it yet he won’t push.  
“I just wanted to stop by and say that if you ever run into someone that is to much for you or your five friends let us know,” He tossed Red Cyclone a pager type device that Batman gave him for things like this. He watched as the new hero fumble before catching it and staring at it in awe. It was kind of funny, but Superman needed to be professional. He could laugh about it later with Diana.  
“Thank you so much!” Clark was about to take off and go back to his apartment to finally relax when Red Cyclone called out sounding a lot more nervous and timid than earlier.  
“Hey, so I know this kid Freddy, and I kind of was a jerk to him,” Superman turns not sure where this was going, “I skipped out on him when he wanted me to come to lunch. I know we just met, but he is your biggest fan and it would mean the world to him if you would join me and have lunch with him. He’s picked on a lot, but he is an amazing person,” Superman landed back next to Red Cyclone and stared at him. He wasn’t sure what to think of the request. He could probably take a long lunch and do it. “I mean you don’t have to sir. It would just mean so much to him if you did,” Clark didn’t hesitate for very much longer.  
“Sure,” He exchanged details with Red Cyclone on when and where the lunch is. He also found out the Freddy is a disabled foster kid making him even more glad he agreed.  
It was about thirty minutes later before he finally made his way back to Metropolis. He doesn’t know how Bruce figured it out, but as soon as he walked through his front door his phone rang. He picked it up sighing.  
“Yes Bruce?” He heard a chuckle.  
“How’d it go? Is this another recruit?”  
“Potentially,” Clark thought of the maturity, but he also saw the innocence in Red Cyclone. He didn’t want to take that away, “He has some growing as a hero to do first. I somehow got suckered into lunch,” Clark thought he heard a snort, but he couldn’t be sure.  
“How in the world did Captain Sparkle Fingers invite you out to lunch?” Clark sighs again taking off his glasses and pinching his nose.  
“It was for a kid he knew. Apparently he’s bullied at school because he likes superheros so much,” He hears an actual laugh from Bruce this time.  
“You just can’t say no to someone can you?”  
“I can say no, but I am also a nice person instead of some broody shadow,” He laughed when he was met with silence. “You’re just making my point. Anyways, I’m going to let you go. Unlike some people I have work tomorrow,”  
“And a lunch date apparently,” Clark didn’t even dignify that with a response before hanging up. He finally sat down relaxing before glancing at the clock. Six hours before he needed to be up and getting ready for work the next day. So much for his relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Henry Cavil's Superman, so I know he's a little different from the Justice League version. I also wanted to see the scene where Billy invited Superman to lunch.


End file.
